After giving a birth, a woman's abdomen is generally still extended and some time is needed for the body to recover and return to normal size. Various products exist that purport to help shrink a woman's abdomen. However, these products are not made in a manner to be functional and comfortable for extended wear over many hours.
Thus, a solution is needed for a stretchable garment that can be worn by a woman during her body's postpartum phase that assists in shrinking the body back to normal size while also being comfortable.